


Peter and Michelle texts [Spideychelle]

by Jenni_bey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Other, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_bey/pseuds/Jenni_bey
Summary: Random dialogues of Peter Parker and Michelle Jones





	1. Walk

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of this on wattpad. User @jenni_bey :)

Michelle, sees Peter eating a taco in a food truck and resolves to surprise him,: Hey, loser  
Peter, scared,: Damn, Michelle. What a fright.  
Michelle: Sorry. What are you doing here?  
Peter: Just walking around a little. And you?  
Michelle: I'm going home.  
Peter, embarrassed,: So ... Can I go with you?  
Michelle, smiling internally,: Sure.  
Peter: Tell me more about you. How is your life? How's the real Michelle?  
Michelle, getting embarrassed,: My life is pretty normal. I am an only child, my parents are separated, I enjoy reading and observing people. Only that.  
Peter: You really are very observant. Always attentive to everything. I like it.  
Michelle: I already told you about me. And you will not say anything?  
Peter, worried,: There are things I wish I could talk about, but I can not right now.  
Michelle: I see. I know we've never been best friends, but I'm happy with our approach. I'm not the most outgoing person in the world, but I feel good around you.  
Peter, smiling,: I'm glad to hear that, Michelle. I also feel good by your side. You and Ned are my best friends.  
Michelle, turning red,: I think you're the first friend I make  
Peter: I hope this is just the beginning for us  
Michelle: I'm sure of that, Parker  
*After some minutes *  
Michelle: So... that’s my home  
Peter: Our chat was so good  
Michelle: We can continue later  
Peter: Sure  
Michelle: Thanks for the company, loser  
Peter: That's ok, Michelle. Bye  
*Peter gives a kiss in Michelle's cheek*  
Michelle, ashamed,: Bye, Peter


	2. So... When?

Peter invites Michelle to know the stark's industries*  
Peter, cheerful,: Mr. Stark this is my... friend, Michelle  
Tony: Nice to meet you, young lady. Peter talks a lot about you.  
Michelle, surprised,: Nice to meet you too, Mr. Stark. It's a honor.  
Stark, looking at them,: I'm busy now, but continue the visit. Hope you enjoy. You two are so cute. Bye.   
Peter, embarrased,: So...  
Michelle: He knows about us?  
Peter: Kind of. Why?  
Michelle: You said I was your friend  
Peter, getting nervous,: Well... we are friends  
Michelle, staring at him,: Just friends, Parker?  
Peter: Look, MJ. I didn't wanted to speed things up you know. We like each other and that's the only thing that matters.  
Michelle: You are right, loser. Let's enjoy the moment  
Peter: But this didn't mean I don't want to make things official with you  
Michelle: So... When?  
Peter, confusing,: Ah...  
Michelle: I'm just kidding, Peter lol. You had to see your face  
Peter, rolling his eyes,: Very funny, MJ


	3. Visit

Peter, knocking at MJ's room as spiderman,: Hi sweetie!   
Michelle, almost freaking out,: Jesus, Peter. You scared me.  
Peter, smiling,: Sorry. I was passing though here and decided to see my girl.  
Michelle, blushing,: You're so cute, loser.  
Peter: I know and I like to see you smiling like that baby.   
*Peter gives soft kisses in MJ and go away*  
Peter: But now I have to go.   
Michelle, smiling,: Bye baby. Take care of yourself, spidey. 

Peter, joking in the air with webs,: Leave it to me baby girl.


	4. Nightmare

Peter, noticed that Michelle is sad and talk to her at school,: Hey baby, what's wrong?  
Michelle: I had a terrible nightmare last night.  
Peter, touching her hair gently,: I hate nightmares. I used to have a lot of this after uncle Ben's death.  
Michelle: I'm used to it. It's just a fase.  
Peter, huging her,: Everything is gonna be alright, MJ.  
Michelle, leaning against Peter's neck,: Yeah, I know. Let's go back to the classroom.

*at night*  
*Michelle was readind a book when Peter appears at her room's window*  
Michelle: What are you doing here? It’s late.  
Peter: I came to make you company. In case you have another nightmare, at least I will be here.  
Michelle, hug Peter crying,: I don’t deserve you, Peter. You deserve someone much better than me.  
Peter, kissing her head,: Don’t say that, MJ. You’re awesome. We are lucky to have each other.   
Michelle: I love you, loser   
Peter: Love you too baby. Now let’s take some rest. I’m done.   
*They lay in MJ’s bed and she spent the whole night at Peter’s arms sleeping peacefully.*


	5. Sick

Michelle, sheepish,: Hi May! Can I see the loser?... sorry Peter.   
May, being nice,: Of course. Peter will love. Good to see that he have another friend.   
*Michelle knocks the door of Peter’s room*  
Peter: Come in, May.   
Michelle: It’s me loser.   
Peter, surprised,: Oh, Michelle. I didn’t expect to see you. Please come here.   
Michelle: Are you feeling better?   
Peter: I’m fine. It’s just a cold.   
Michelle: Great...   
Peter, trying to break the ice,: I’m happy with your presence. Really apreciate that.   
Michelle, looking to the floor,: Ned said that you were sick and I decided to see you. Just to check if you are ok.   
Peter, joking,: Don’t worry. I not gonna die.   
Michelle, smiling,: I see that.   
Peter: I made you smile. Best think that happen to me this week.   
Michelle, rolling her eyes, : Don’t be silly, Parker.   
Peter: I know you like my sense of humor, MJ. Say to yourself.   
Michelle: I can believe I’m here talking bullshit with you.   
Peter, laughing,: We just playing cool. Let’s watch something on netflix.   
Michelle: Alright, but I choose.


	6. Hair

Peter: Your hair is so silky and fragant  
Michelle: Ok, now stop snorting my hair dumbass  
Peter: Sorry I can't control myself  
Michelle, smirking: Can’t believe you’re The amazing Spider-Man   
Peter, full of himself,: You know what people say baby: Get yourself a man who can do both   
Michelle, smiling,: Dork


End file.
